dolly_and_collinfandomcom-20200214-history
Finnick
Finnick is a guest character from ''Zootopia ''who is Dolly’s teammate who she goes on secret missions with in the episode, “Fox Mission”. He is voiced by Tom Lister, Jr. Appearance Finnick is a lithe, squat-bodied fennec fox with tan fur. He has a cream-colored muzzle, paw pads and fluffy dark orange ears. His outfit consists of a black shirt with a vertical, red stripe, olive-green shorts and dark sunglasses. While going on secret missions with his partner Dolly, Finnick's toddler disguise is usually that of a dark blue dinosaur shirt and diaper, including his red pacifier. He can usually be seen sucking his pacifier in addition. Finnick sports brown eyes and has an extremely low voice in contrast to his tiny figure. Personality Finnick is short-tempered like Dolly and is loud, often resulting to acts of violence whenever annoyed. Self-assured and no-nonsense, Finnick often tries to strike fear into those around him with verbal, and even physical threats. Although it is not a real psychological disorder, Finnick is a classic example of someone with a Napoleon Complex, being aggressive despite his small stature. Though he detests the misconception that he is a toddler, Finnick has enough self-control to maintain his boiling temper for the greater good: money, in his case. As such, he can be just as cunning and manipulative, especially when waddling around like a toddler, to render others‘ putty in his hands. Finnick also appears to care little for authority. He doesn't mind Dolly, his partner, at all, despite the fact that he, too, was involved in the fact that had Collin on her side. He apparently finds the very idea of being her brother to be humiliating, which makes Collin annoyed since Collin cares about his little sister very much. For all of his gruffness, Finnick does have a heart. He appears to have a particular soft spot for Dolly as in his debut episode, when visited at Dolly’s house at the end of their first mission together, Finnick was initially hostile upon answering, only to immediately soften at the sight of Dolly. He subsequently showed her sympathy by answering her pleas and helping her do another mission sometime, who she had evidently developed a friendship with since their last encounter. This is Finnick's second known act of kindness and indicates that he does have some amount of care for his teammate Dolly. When Dolly met Finnick, he seemed suspicious at first because he thought she was an intruder when she approached him, but then realized it was her. He and Dolly could have a crush on each other since they are teammates working together during missions. After their first mission together, they were at the house just sitting on the couch as Finnick and Dolly hugged each other; Finnick is nice to Dolly and they both seem to have a close relationship with each other throughout the episode. Maple, Sugarcoat, MinMin, Tallulah and Miki Kawai are shown to have a crush on Finnick, but is not yet revealed until the rock n' roll music special. Episode Appearances Finnick makes his debut in the Season 1 episode, "Fox Mission", where he and Dolly go on their first-ever secret mission together, and in the episode, "The Super-Duper Rockstars", where every character in the show sings! Gallery 16D4B8C0-66BF-40AD-87E4-5B4907CCE453.jpeg|Finnick’s elephant costume BE71FA4B-C876-478C-9BC8-94C43899F49F.jpeg|Finnick's rock outfit Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Foxes Category:Adults Category:Undercover Characters Category:Animals